Over Ambition and Sex In Strange Places
by TsukiNova
Summary: I wish I would've thought of the consequences before I fell in love with a demon. GhiraLink, GhirahimxLink, LinkxGhirahim.
1. Chapter 1

"It doesn't have to be like this, you know." My eyes glance at his slender face, illuminated by candlelight. They quickly return to my hands, which fumble restlessly with my belt. "What do you mean?" I question soberly, although really I could care less. Even his voice hurts me now. " I mean that, maybe if you cooperated with me the way I want you to," He muses. "I wouldn't have to treat you the way I do." I can feel something in my chest stir when he says that. It's quiet for a long time. Neither of us speak. Finally, he shifts closer to me on the bed and intertwines his fingers with mine, kneeling over me. I want to leave, but something won;t let me. It happens every time; it's so frustrating. "I know you don't want _this,_" Ghirahim murmurs, his lips meeting mine. He somehow guesses what I'm thinking. "but you want to feel loved, my pet. I know it. Even if it's me, even if it's someone you hate." His voice takes on a tone I don't recognize. "You do hate me, don't you?" I'm not sure how he wants me to respond to that question. I look at him defeatedly. "…No." I sigh. "No, Ghirahim. I don't hate you." His fingers touch at my chest. "I just wish you'd treat me like I mean something to you and not like a plaything." He sighs heavily, slowly draggin down the hem of my pants, and then my underwear. His lips are against my neck now. The word on my mind is "needy", but even I know that's not true. Even if he's going this fast, he doesn't skip the foreplay. His cold hands wander over my thighs, the exposed skin stirring with chills at his new touch. My head leans back and I arch at his movements. I only ever get hot like this when I'm alone. He's making it hard for me to focus. It worries me. "I told you, you want love," He pants, Ghirahim is stroking us both in his hand. My toes curl, and a shaky moan manages to escape my throat. "We're going round in circles, my dear Link." Ghirahim explains. I'm hardly listening. "You're asking me…for sympathy…but you won't do what it takes to get it." I groan in frustration. "Simply put, your overambitious." I'm starting to believe him. Maybe it's the hot shivers, maybe it's the way his hand is pushing and pulling us both. But I'm really starting to believe him, and that frustrates me. I'm getting so close to gaining his love. Even if he doesn't want it. It's too confusing for me to think about now, and it takes nearly five minutes for me to finally reach my peak.

Only when I fall back in his arms and lay there for a while does it finally occur to me how absolutely naïve I've been all along. I want to hit myself. "Leave." I murmur. He just stares at me as though he's waiting for what I _really _want to say. It's quiet for a long time. "You're so selfish." I continue. Now I'm angry. "You just take and take but you never want to give! When is it going to end, Ghirahim? I'm not doing you any favors until you treat me with respect, and _not _because you feel like it: because you truly want to." And with that, I pull the covers over my head and we don't speak for the rest of the night. I cry silently for a while before I fall asleep.

I wake up the next morning feeling sick to my stomach. I peek over my shoulder to assess Ghirahim's condition. He's asleep. Slowly, I slip one bare leg out of the warm sheets, instantly regretting the decision. The surrounding air is cold as ice; I endure, quietly exposing my other leg and gradually my entire body. Goosebumps arise on my skin as I make my way to the mirror. I stare at my reflection, leaning one elbow on the vanity and resting my chin on my hand. I look awful. Like I've been crying. "Awake already, dear?" A sleepy and subtly aloof voice calls from behind me. I glance back and turn around to face him. A blush rises to my cheeks as his eyes immediately wander to my loins, and then back up to my face. "Yes." I sigh.  
"Come here." Ghirahim motions with his hand. "I heard you sobbing like a child last night. Pathetic." I roll my eyes. "Nice persuasion." "What makes you think my telling you to come here was a request?" "What makes you think you can suddenly command me?" I'm quickly getting irritated. "I see I'll have to resort to force." He stands up. I immediately come towards him, not wanting to get into a fight this early in the morning. It's still before sunrise. When we meet in the middle of the small room, I suddenly find myself wrapped up in his arms, our bare bodies pressed together. I can feel his arousal against my leg, and to my disgust it's starting to make me pretty horny. He leans down and his mouth meets mine. It quickly becomes a fight for dominance as his long tongue pushes against my sealed lips, and I give up and let him in.

I don't know when or how we ended up downstairs on the couch, passionately kissing in a way that would normally make me gag, but we're there now. We both pull away finally and I lay there on top of him. I feel strangely comfortable, _placid _even, lying there with him. We're both in the nude and neither of us care the slightest. It's only us in the house.

We lay there on the couch for a while. When I start to drift off again, my sleepy nature getting ahead of me, Ghirahim scoops me up in his arms and stands up. I'm too tired to fight him off, but I gave him a slight kick to the ribs with my heel. "Don't get too tired." He responds, and I feel the jostling movements as I'm carried back up the stairs. "Where are we going?" I yawn. "The balcony." Ghirahim says simply. I freeze. "W-What?!" I start to squirm out of his arms. "Calm down and just enjoy it. Nobody can see us." I remember as he slides the glass doors open with one strong, pale arm. Our balcony is facing eastern Faron Woods. Nothing but trees and grass (and the occasional Deku Baba) for miles. Still, I get that vulnerable feeling as the warm summer breeze tousles my hair and we step outside. There has to be somebody or _something_ out there that could see us.  
Ghirahim sits down on the rickety wooden chair that faces the edge of the railing. He looks out into the distant forest with deep chocolate eyes. "What are you thinking about?" I ask after a moment, sitting up in his lap and laying my head on his shoulder. "Nothing important, child." He replies. "Stand up and lean your back against the railing." I look at him questioningly, but I still do it. He follows me, and suddenly he lifts my legs up and leans me back against the metal railing. I cry out, nearly losing my balance, until he catches my lower back with his other hand and hooks my legs over his shoulders. I've never been too scared of heights, but looking back over my shoulder at the ground below makes me think twice. The feeling as he slips inside me, all at once, I'm reeling from all these new sensations and I grip the railing, pressing back against him. Ghirahim groans softly. I hiss in response, the end of it trailing off into a hushed whimper.  
He pulls back slowly, then pushes back in again, clenching his teeth in pleasure. I can feel his hips against my rear. He must be in pretty deep, and that's not the only way I know. My aching member twitches in response as Ghirahim thrusts slowly and gently, taking his time, and he leans forward over me. I try not to look down, but I glance over my shoulder now and then. "Can you h…help me o-out here?" Ghirahim sighs, giving a tiny jerk of his hips for emphasis. My stomach clenches in bliss as I meet his hips again and again, our groans and cries mingling until I can't discern whose are whose. I use the railing for leverage and before I know what's happening, I'm gasping for breath, moaning into the open air with a feverish arch of my back, which almost causes me to fall. The added sensation of feeling like I'm going to fall backwards as well as my impending orgasm is enough to get me off.  
I stumble into Ghirahim's arms. He pulls out as he comes, shivering subtly. I let him hold me as he lifts me off of the railing and sinks down to the wooden floor of the balcony, collapsing, and we lay there, panting, slowly coming down from our high. We fall asleep on the floor, the early morning sun warming my skin.


	2. Chapter 2

_ Oh, so I guess we're still outside. My eyes slowly flutter open. The harsh sun is flecked with millions of shades of rustling green, the forest alive with color which my vision is slowly adjusting to. The first thing I notice, other than the sun, is the sound of lapping water. I feel a warm hand slowly and gently run over my cheek. It feels nice enough that I don't move. I find myself beginning to smile._

"Good morning, little hero..."

I recognize that voice and frown immediatley. Sitting up, my gaze catches Ghirahim's; his hair brilliant white against the trees. "How-" "Shhh...relax, darling...let me take it from here." His deep, velvety tone makes me blush, but I don't give in. I want to know how we've gotten here. "Why did you take me to Floria Waterfall?" He advances towards me but doesn't answer my question. Instead, he pushes me backwards into the water. I'm enveloped by the lake, swallowed by the water, and I hear a sp-la-ash from close by. A strong arm grabs my waist and I'm pulled up, up, until I gasp in a huge breath of air. I'm pressed close against him, and he kisses me hard. Still dazed from the lack of air, I cry out when he pushes me back against the stone wall where the pool of water meets the ground. 

_I lean my head back, the sky spinning before me. I feel his tongue down my neck. I moan shakily. My wet clothes are clinging to me in the warm water, leaving nothing to the imagination. However, Ghirahim quickly undresses me and tosses my undershirt and baggy pants onto the shore, gringing against my arousal; I'm shaking hard and breathing so fast. I've never been this turned on in my life. My heart hammers against my chest as he nips and bites at my ear, pressing erratically back and forth, back and forth. I press, too, and our hips meet harshly again and again._

Before I know it, he grabs my hair and pushes me down. Water goes into my nose and mouth, and I choke to no avail. I thrash and kick, but he has me by the wrists and he's stronger than me even when I fight back. My lungs desperately try to find air, but nothing comes, until finally I'm yanked back up into the position we were in before. I try to catch my breath, and it turns into a cry of perfect pleasure when he slams back against my pelvis, just like he did before. I'm practically sobbing at this point. Ghirahim pins my wrists against the stone, pushing and pressing, sending me head-first into sinful ecstasy. I pant out the word "yes" over and over, louder and louder, until he cuts me off, pushing me under again. This time I let him nearly drown me, and when I surface again I can hear him grunting as he works his hips, making noises I've never heard him make.  


_ "I'm close..." He warns me. I'm beyond him, not even listening, so deeply enthralled in watching him and trying to catch my breath again, my head spinning with asphyxiated delight. I'm about to reach my breaking point..._

"Link."

"Link, wake up."

I bolt upright in bed, panting hard. Ghirahim is smirking idly at me. "Some dream you were having there. Tossing and turning. I wonder. What...or who...might it have been about?" There was no use hiding it. The tent in the sheets was so obvious it hurt. "It was about you." "Don't get all lovey-dovey on me now, child. Having wet dreams about me is the first sign of going overboard." "What? Just because I'm hot for you doesn't mean I love you."

It's quiet for a few seconds. Suddenly, there's a new, sharp pain across my cheek.

"We don't speak about 'love' in this relationship. I don't feel 'love'." He reprimands me coldly. I glare at him just as cold. "Well, I _do._" I retort. "And I'm not going to stop showing it until you return the feeling." It had to be love...right? The dream...the way he made me feel, it had to be love. It couldn't be anything else, nothing else was probable.

He snaps his fingers and evaporates in a flurry of diamonds, and suddenly I'm alone.


End file.
